iPod Shuffle Challenge
by NEZUMIso-soup
Summary: Herpderp. This probably shouldn't be published. orz


**The rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, and then post them.**

**Fandom: Axis Powers Hetalia**

* * *

><p><em><span>Disappear – <span>_**Hoobastank**

France took Luxembourg's hand.

"Can't you stay?" There was something odd about the way the Frenchman looked. Luxembourg tried to pull his hand away, but France only held on even more firmly.

"France, people are looking…"

But France didn't seem to notice.

"Please?"

"No." Luxembourg pulled away his hand, and ran. He tried not to notice how his face turned hot. He hoped he wasn't too red.

When he looked back, France was still looking in his direction.

All other faces seemed blurred.

* * *

><p><em><span>Visual Dreams – <span>_**SNSD**

Estonia opened the door.

"Japan!" He grinned. "I was worried you wouldn't make it!"

Japan smiled back. "Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

They headed for the living room. The floor was covered in computers, laptops, fast food and drinks.

"Moi, Japan!" Finland greeted him, only briefly looking up from the screen. "Could you please tell America to stop spamming me while I try to beat Korea, _Eesti_?"

Estonia and Japan chuckled, and went to uncover America from underneath a pile of crisps.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flowers Falling in Ruins – <span>_**Kaito**

Russia picked up the badly bruised stem of a sunflower. Around him, it looked like a bomb had been dropped. Flowers lay with petals scattered, and windows had been shattered.

Russia studied the sunflower carefully. In truth, he was just trying not to look into the corner, from which blood was slowly spreading, turning the yellow, pink, purple, blue and white red.

He started crying. The sunflower dropped to the floor, and he fell on his knees. He'd come too late.

"T-Toris!" he whimpered.

* * *

><p><em><span>Macaroni – <span>_**Perfume**

Belgium giggled. France looked incredibly silly, and there was flour everywhere. Netherlands would not be pleased if he came home early, but then again, he never did. They had all the time in the world to clean up.

France wiped some flour off his face.

"Comme c'est embarassant…"

"Pfuh. Just help me put these in the oven!" Belgium lifted a plate with macarons dyed in all kinds of pretty pastel colours, and put it in the oven. France took the other two plates.

They cleaned the kitchen, and sat down in front of the oven. The yellow light was warm, and Belgium felt France's arm lightly against her own. She smiled a little, and wathed as the macarons swelled. Her happiness swelled along them, in all the colours of the rainbow.

"Je t'aime."

* * *

><p><em><span>Superhelden – <span>_**Apollo 3**

"Because I'm the hero!" America declared for the thousandth time, and ran off.

Germany sighed. Why did he have to act guide for the American? The _Kerl_ wasn't even remotely interested in Germany's descriptions of the German capital.

Where had he gone, anyway? Germany suddenly grew worried. What if the idiot had been hurt? Or gotten lost?

Suddenly, a high-pitched scream could be heard. America had fallen into a fountain, that was notoriously deep.

After having saved the American Idiot, Germany was declared honorary Superhero.

* * *

><p><em><span>Let It Out – <span>_**Hoobastank**

Luxembourg was fuming with rage. France just never gave up! This week, Luxembourg had had a total of three France-free hours awake.

And now, here he was again.

"Luxembourg!" the Frenchman called. "Where'd you disappear off to?"

"Toilet," Luxembourg replied curtly. Wrong answer.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me? Some private time would be aweso - !"

Luxembourg snapped. Picking up the heaviest book on the table, he threw it straight in France's face. And man, if felt good!

* * *

><p><em><span>Devil is a Loser – <span>_**Lordi**

Luxembourg opened the door.

"Trick or Treat!" Prussia called, waving a pitchfork.

"I don't have any candy anymore, Prussia. I ran out the fourth time you came by."

"Trick then!" Prussia cackled, and slipped by Luxembourg before he had the time to close the door. He then threw the plastic pumpkin basket on the floor, candy spilling everywhere, and pinned Luxembourg to the wall.

Luxembourg gasped as Prussia pressed his lips against his own, and slapped him on the face. Hard.

Prussia fell backwards, and Luxembourg sat down on top of him.

"Trick or treat?" he grinned sadistically, and then Prussia had to fight hard so as to not suffocate as Luxembourg shut him up with a kiss of his own.

In the background there was a song by Lordi. _Finland has great taste in music, _Luxembourg thought.

* * *

><p><em><span>Red Shoes Parade – <span>_**Miku, Luka, Rin, Len**

"I think these are adorable." Liechtenstein held up a pair of cream-coloured ballerinas.

"No, Liecht! These, try these!" Belgium grinned as Liechtenstein blushed.

"Aren't they a little too much…?"

"Whoa, those are _nice_!" Taiwan butted into the conversation. "I want them too!"

"Then you can have them!" Liechtenstein said quickly.

"No-no-no!" Belgium said. "Wear them, Liecht!"

"How about we all wear them?" Taiwan said. "We can all dress up in slutty clothes with these shoes! Imagine Switzerlands _face!_"

Belgium grinned. "Taiwan, I love you."

"I love you too. Let's shock the boys!"

Liechtenstein turned pale. This didn't sound good.

* * *

><p><em><span>Hetalia Fantasia 2 – <span>_**Hetalia**

Luxembourg, Netherlands and Belgium were in an argument. Luxembourg and Netherlands wanted to stay in the town and establish some business contacts, but Belgium, their warrior, wanted to go fight a legendary monster rumored to reside in the area.  
>Luxembourg particularly wanted to avoid fighting. He was a merchant type, and was virtually useless in a battle against monsters. Netherlands was a bit better off, as he was a merchantwarrior type, not as strong as Belgium, but fearsome in battle nonetheless.

"C –can't we just try and recruit a mage or something first?" Luxembourg asked timidly.

Netherlands frowned. "Do you know how much that would cost?"

Luxembourg winced. They didn't have any IRL friends that weren't already in a crew, and recruiting an unknown mage strong enough to fight a legendary… Even with their impressive amount of gold, that would be a serious setback in their economy.

Belgium lashed out: "I told you one of you should have chosen mage! But noooo, you had to be merchants!"

Netherlands snapped. "You could have chosen mage yourself if it was so damn important!"

"Fine! I'll leave you, and go look for a crew that actually wants to do something!" Belgium threw a twig at Netherlands and left.

Luxembourg looked after her nervously. "Netherlands…"

The tall blond was silent.

"…You should apologise."

"_She _should apologise." Netherlands muttered.

Luxembourg sighed. This wasn't going the way he had expected. Not at all.

"I'll… Go get some firewood."

Netherlands nodded.

Luxembourg left.

* * *

><p><em><span>Twinkle Snow Powdery Snow – <span>_**Perfume**

"Whao!" Spain lifted his hands up towards the sky. "It's snowing! It's snowing, Tino!"

Finland smiled. "Yes. It comes every winter."

"Not where I used to live!" Spain looked incredibly happy. "Will we have a white first Christmas together…?"

Tino chuckled. "Don't hope too much. If we're unlucky, we will be snowed in."

Spain looked at him in shock.

"That actually happens here? People get stuck in their houses because there's too much snow?"

Finland nodded.

After a while, Spain grinned. "I wouldn't mind being stuck with you, though!"

Finland blushed. "Antonio - !"

* * *

><p><em><span>xxxx t h e r i p p e r<span>_ – **Megurine Luka (#8Prince)**

„Jack the ripper is on the loose again!"

America looked up from the iPad he was holding. "Ew… Have you read these, Enland?"

England scoffed. "Yes. _In a newspaper."_

America stared at him. "You mean, like, news, printed on huge papers…?"

"Yes, that's pretty much it." England rolled his eyes.

"ANYWAY! There's this guy that goes around killing people with a big knife! Oh, look, they have a description; one of the witnesses survived!"

America didn't notice England tense up.

"Average build, blond… Ugh… Funny eyebrows… Hey, this sounds like you, Iggy!"

England did not laugh.

"I – Iggy?"

Alfred F. Jones was the last victim by the modern Jack the Ripper.

* * *

><p><em>Holy cow, so much nonsense! XD As you can probably tell, not much was actually based on the lyrics in these ficlets. Like, please don't kill me? ^^;;<em>


End file.
